


Бутылочка

by llogan



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drinking & Talking, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llogan/pseuds/llogan
Summary: Тур "Вспомнить все", на F1Fest, заявка: Гран При США, бутылка Егермейстера. Пьяные признания — кого кому и в чем, на усмотрение автора





	Бутылочка

**Author's Note:**

> Ноябрь 2013

— Полегче!

— М? — Хейкки оторвался от бутылки, но не опустил руку, глядя поверх нее на Себа, растянувшегося поперек кровати.

Послевкусие уже не было таким сильным, как после первых глотков. Немного полынной горечи и шафрана.

— Это хитрая штука, — Себ забрал из его рук бутылку. — Не то, что ваша водка, сразу валит с ног. Тут ты сначала ничего не чувствуешь, а потом чувствуешь сразу все.

Хейкки недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Я трезвей тебя.

— Это ты так думаешь, — дернул бровями Себ и сделал глоток.

В его руках была другая бутылка, не та, которую они начали с командой. И она была почти полной. Себ заглянул к нему в номер полчаса назад, когда Хейкки собрался в душ, полагая, что вечер закончен.

Нужно было иметь немалую наглость, чтобы заявиться к тому, кто категорически запрещал ему алкоголь, к собственному тренеру. Но во многих вопросах Себастьяну этой самой наглости было не занимать, и Хейкки уже давно с этим смирился.

— Только по глотку, — строго сказал он, скорее для проформы, и Себастьян, сияя улыбкой, плюхнулся к нему на кровать.

— Я хотел извиниться.

— Валяй, — Хейкки понятия не имел о чем речь, но извинения Себа — это всегда интересно.

— Извини, — в тон ему ответил тот, и улыбнулся словно это, в самом деле, все искупало. — Мне сказали, ты был ярости. Забавно, что я не в курсе.

Теперь Хейкки понял что к чему.

— Ты пропустил обед, — сухо сказал он.

— Пропустил, а не съел два. Чего ты распсиховался?

— Мы уже обсуждали, это недопустимо.

— Я задержался на интервью.

— Каждый раз у тебя находится уважительная причина.

Себастьян протянул ему бутылку, Хейкки машинально сделал глоток.

Он не собирался читать нотаций. Буря прошла мимо Себа, под раздачу попали другие, и Хейкки чувствовал себя виноватым. Стоило все-таки сдержаться.

— Обещай мне, — попросил он. Себ сделал честные глаза, и стало ясно, что это снова разговоры в пользу бедных, но Хейкки должен был закончить: — Ни при каких обстоятельствах…

— Ни при каких обстоятельствах! — торжественно повторил Себ, и добавил: — Кстати, журналисты тоже остались без обеда.

— Не думаю, что кому-то из них предстояли нагрузки, сопоставимые с твоими.

— Иногда ты бываешь, — вместо того, чтобы продолжить, Себ отсалютовал ему ликером прежде чем сделать глоток.

Хейкки и сам знал, что в последнее время его заносит. Вовлеченность в процесс стала слишком велика, он жил нуждами Себа, требовал с него, как с себя. И не хотел, боялся того, что могло наступить в любой момент. Себастьян мог перестать полагаться на него, разочароваться, устать. С ним уже такое происходило. Не в отношении Хейкки, в отношении других. И если раньше Хейкки относился к этому, как к чему-то само собой разумеющемуся, то со временем спокойствие переросло в паранойю, и он безотчетно продавливал Себа, коря сам себя.

Было и кое-что еще. Сначала очень глубоко, потом все ближе и ближе к поверхности, в последнее время почти на грани понимания, до такой степени, что Хейкки стал беспокоиться, как бы это не всплыло наружу.

Себастьян потряс бутылкой, проверяя сколько еще осталось.

— Обожаю Штаты, — беззаботно сказал он. — Хочу проехать их все, с запада на восток, на самом мощном Харлее, чтобы ветер в лицо и кто-то жаркий за спиной.

— Ханна будет в восторге, — Хейкки забрал у него бутылку, но пить не стал. — И от заезженных киношных фраз тоже.

— Когда-нибудь я это сделаю, — Себ словно не слышал его. — Когда все закончится, — он втянул воздух носом, и твердо повторил: — Когда наконец закончится.

— Эй! — Хейкки, который тоже было разлегся, привстал. — Что за настроения?

— Ты знаешь, — с нажимом произнес Себ.

— Я знаю, это был длинный сезон, ты устал и недоволен кое-кем. Но впереди отпуск, которым ты будешь наслаждаться, и масса времени, чтобы прочистить мозги.

Себ медленно поднес бутылку к губам и сделал большой вдумчивый глоток, глядя в стену позади Хейкки.

— Не уверен, — сказал он так тихо, что его едва можно было расслышать, и уже громче спросил: — Мы увидимся в отпуске?

— Ты хотел бы?

— Конечно! — Себ заметно оживился. — Кто еще разделает меня в тренажерке под орех?

— Любой! — хохотнул Хейкки.

Себ пихнул его в бок.

— Ты не должен так говорить! — возмутился он. — Если я слаб, это твоя вина.

Хейкки был необходим еще глоток. Он потянулся за бутылкой, но Себастьян отвел ее в сторону.

— Окей, — согласился Хейкки и откинулся назад, сложив руки на груди. — Что мне сказать? Что ты безупречен? Это не так. Нужно работать дальше.

— Как ново, — демонстративно зевнул Себ.

— А чего ты хотел? — Хейкки пожал плечами. — Или четырех титулов тебе достаточно?

— Мы сейчас о титулах чемпиона мира говорим?

— Именно.

— Звучит так, будто ничего не значит, — обиженно сказал Себ.

— Ты знаешь, что лучший сейчас. Но этот момент не будет длиться вечно.

Себастьян закатил глаза и сделал очередной глоток. Затем отдал ликер. Хейкки задумчиво смотрел на влажный след, оставленный его губами, и чувствовал, что Себ наблюдает за ним. От этого взгляда пальцы покалывало иголочками и в области солнечного сплетения разливалось приятное тепло.

Хейкки было не привыкать, что Себастьян действует на него так. У него была та особая энергетика, которую встретишь только в по-настоящему гениальных людях. И его внимание, его особое отношение были бесценны. Одно время Хейкки скрупулезно изучал своего подопечного, стремясь понять, что отличает его от остальных пилотов. Почему именно его мозг реагирует быстрее, именно его глаза способны точнее всех отмерить мельчайшее расстояние, именно его тело идеально переносит самые адские нагрузки.

Впрочем, насчет последнего Хейкки был в курсе как никто, но это не отменяло многих других вопросов. Внешне Себ был самым обычным парнем, с той лишь разницей, что никто, даже хоккейные боги, на которых молился Хейкки, не вызывали в нем столь сильных эмоций. Такой гордости, или такого раздражения, в зависимости от обстоятельств.

Коротко выдохнув, Хейкки сделал небольшой глоток. Смесь трав изысканно горчила на губах, напоминая о чем-то забытом и приятном.

— Нравится? — спросил Себастьян.

— Да, — честно ответил Хейкки. — Хотя я не любитель, сейчас воспринимается по-другому.

— С кем ты пьешь?

Вопрос был слегка резковат и не соответствовал настроению, в котором оба пребывали. Хейкки нахмурился и вернул бутылку.

— С друзьями, с семьей, — он пожал плечами. — Теперь вот с тобой.

Они и правда вот так, вдвоем, накидывались впервые. Это не шло ни в какое сравнение с командными фуршетами по случаю побед. Им не приходилось делить на двоих бутылку, попеременно передавая ее друг другу, как сейчас. Хейкки запоздало сообразил, что они в номере отеля, и здесь наверняка должны быть если не бокалы, то хотя бы пластиковые стаканчики.

Он почувствовал себя странно, словно они нарушили какое-то табу, которое следовало оставить неприкосновенным.

— Ты смущен, — озвучил Себ его состояние и широко ухмыльнулся.

Хейкки покачал головой.

— Пора расходиться, — он взглянул на часы. — Завтра…

Но завтра ничего не было. Все, что требовалось, это немного отдохнуть. Страну они покидали только во вторник.

— Тиран, — флегматично заявил Себ.

Казалось, он был совершенно расслаблен. Немногие, должно быть, видели его таким. Семья, близкие друзья, Ханна. Теперь и он, Хейкки. На небритых щеках играл легкий румянец, глаза задорно блестели, губы были влажными оттого, что Себ всякий раз облизывал их, отрываясь от бутылки.

Засранец.

Очаровательный, непостижимый, самый сильный в мире засранец.

Хейкки понял, что ему не хватает воздуха. Себ больше не смотрел в его сторону. Опустив глаза, он задумчиво потирал горлышко.

Хейкки встал, направляясь к окну, чтобы открыть его шире и вдохнуть немного кислорода.

Себ поднялся вслед за ним и встал рядом, почти вплотную, касаясь локтем.

— Ты тоже это чувствуешь? — спросил он.

— Что «это»? 

Себ сделал длинный отчаянный выдох, словно собирался сигануть с тарзанки.

— Ладно, — голос его звучал приглушенно, но твердо. — Ты когда-нибудь думал обо мне в этом смысле?

Хейкки не нуждался в уточнениях. Он тоже «это чувствовал». И, лишь только Себастьян заглянул к нему, помахивая бутылкой, знал, что этого разговора не избежать.

— Каких признаний ты ждешь?

— Я жду прямого ответа, — в подтверждение слов Себастьян смотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— А что будет после прямого ответа?

Они стояли у окна, город мягко светился огнями. Вокруг царила непривычная для их ушей тишина.

— Все что захотим. Или не захотим.

— С ума сошел, — Хейкки покачал головой.

Себ усмехнулся и на миг прикрыл глаза.

— Значит все-таки "да"?

— Не имеет значения.

— Нет, имеет.

— Перестань, — Хейкки сунул руки в карманы.

Себ заметил это движение и немного отступил назад.

— Я нуждаюсь в тебе, — тон был почти извиняющимся. — Могу думать только о том, что сезон заканчивается, и нам осталось меньше недели. И уже не понимаю, где границы того, что дозволено и что нет. Все, что мне приходит в голову относительно тебя, кажется реальным.

Это было уже за гранью. За самой желанной гранью, но Хейкки не мог допустить, чтобы оно зашло еще дальше. И в то же время, готов был отдать очень многое, чтобы Себ не затыкался, чтобы успел сказать как можно больше, прежде чем придет в себя. Хейкки шагнул к нему. Себ поднял руку, запрещая приближаться.

— Иногда мне казалось, ты сделал это нарочно, — с упреком сказал он. — Нарочно привязал меня к себе. А иногда — что ты всего лишь выполнял свою работу, и она так идеально тебе удалась, — он усмехнулся. — В любом случае, это забавно. — Себ беспомощно развел руками. — Но теперь ты так наглаживал эту бутылку, что я не смог промолчать.

Хейкки изумленно застыл, переваривая услышанное, собираясь возмутиться. Но вместо этого рассмеялся. Через секунду он обнимал Себа — как миллион раз до этого, но в то же время совершенно по иному. И точно знал: это лишь первое табу из тех, что они нарушат.


End file.
